


Other x leon

by Fox004



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, 就是想嫖嫖奶昂, 路人xleon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox004/pseuds/Fox004
Summary: 非常短小的破车，上车请反手关门防止翻车（bushi）就是想嫖嫖奶昂√*Others x Leon，陌生人设定我们的口号是:“搞他！搞翻他！”
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s)
Kudos: 9





	Other x leon

**Author's Note:**

> 昂群好像有把这篇存过嗷3....不管了在这里也放一下。是原作者 喔。

“请...请不要......”小菜鸟纯净如天空的温柔蓝眼睛里蓄满了泪水，似乎下一秒就会溢出来。其实他应该哭出来的，面对如此境地还能故作坚强、强忍泪水，真的很不容易。  
真的——里昂被注射了肌肉松弛剂而软弱无力的双手被拉过头顶，用直径两厘米的麻绳顺着手腕绕了三圈之后又在绳索中央缠了几圈，漂亮地系了一个水手结，固定在床头。  
他的视线绕过小菜鸟纤长的颈项，在线条优美的脊背上流连了几圈之后停在了下方:对于一个男人来说过于纤细的腰肢与又白又翘的屁股。两瓣浑圆的屁股中间隐私的小口泛着异常可爱的粉色，肠液止不住地溢出，流过大腿根部，在上面留下一道泛着光的细线后又弄湿了他身下的床单。  
“真的...不要吗....?”他用左手按住小菜鸟的腰，指腹摩挲着对方腰间敏感点腰窝，右手对着穴口塞入了半截手指，“你这里可是在不停流水呢....堵住才比较好吧?”说着恶意地将整根手指全部没入，又将第二根手指插了进去。  
“唔！别....别这样....请您住手....”猝然进入体内的两根手指让里昂瞳孔紧缩，羞耻、害怕以及一种陌生却不是很糟糕的感觉攫住了他，让他不由得扭动着屁股向前，却无法逃脱——他的脚踝也被与双手处同样的绳索固定在床尾了。肌肉线条流畅却不夸张的小腿在空气中不住乱蹬却摆脱不了钳制，他看起来可怜极了。  
*  
里昂·S·肯尼迪无力地将脸埋进松软的枕头里，任由男人在他身上驰骋，小腿肚不住打颤。下身又麻又痛又爽，在被冲刺到敏感点时甜腻的叫声止不住地溢出喉咙。  
在他被肏地快要失去意识、昏睡过去之前，里昂的脑海里只有一个念头:哇，原来男人和男人之间真的可以搞啊。然后在对方一记猛烈的顶弄之下发出一声像小奶猫一样带着哭腔的呻吟，白眼上翻、昏死过去。  
男人无奈地笑了，推了推有着暗金色头发的年轻人:“小菜鸟，夜可还长着呢。”  
—END—


End file.
